Por culpa de un encantamiento
by Yamiko Madotsuki
Summary: Las peleas que siempre lleva Inglaterra con Francia suelen provocar desastres y más si inluyes magia de por medio. Pero tal vez, esta vez ocurra lo contrario. Male!Bielorrusia x Rusia, con meciones de China x Fem!Corea


Este fic es un one-shot. Se me ocurrió a base de una imagen que vi de Nyo!Bielorrusia y Rusia.  
Soy nueva haciendo este tipo de fics, así que espero que les agrade

Advertencias: Lemon! Y una Bielorrusia muy poco tétrica y un Rusia muy tierno y romántico (Soy muy fan del OoC, así que si no les gusta no me reclamen por eso, ya lo advetí n.n )

Parejas: Principal Male!Bielorrusia x Rusia, mención de China x Fem!Corea

Género: Romance, one-shot )Según yo también humor, pero no estoy segura de sí lo logré)

Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Himaruya-sensei, yo hago esta historia con el afán de entretener y no de sacar lucro con ella

Por culpa de un encantamiento

"_Esto no puede estar pasando, esto no puede estar pasando, esto no puede estar pasando"_ Se repetía una y otra vez un muy asustado Rusia. Qué en estos momentos se encontraba refugiado detrás de la puerta de su oficina atrabancada con todo lo que encontró a su paso incluyendo el peso de su propio cuerpo, y todo esto para defender su vida e integridad… Sobre todo integridad

-Nii-san, habré cambiado por fuera, pero por dentro sigo siendo yo- Unos arañazos a la puerta hizo que un escalofrío le recorriera por todo el cuerpo. La voz que oía del otro lado de la puerta sonaba tranquila, pero insistente… Haciéndola tétrica… Muy tétrica

-Ese es el problema- Se dijo a sí mismo aterrado –Y más por el cambio adquiriste más fuerza de la que de por sí ya tenías –Dijo lo suficientemente alto como para que quién estuviera del otro lado lo oyera perfectamente  
_"Maldito Inglaterra mira lo que provocaste"_ El miedo pudo más que él y pequeñas gotitas de agua empezaban a adornar la comisura de sus ojos –Por favor Bielorrusia… ¡VETE! –

_Flashback_

En una reunión mundial

Todos los países se encontraban, como siempre, haciendo todo menos atendiendo a la junta.

Y como siempre, un desastre se formaba en la sala. Todos estaban en sus propios rollos ya sea peleando, leyendo cosas que nada que ver con la junta, comiendo, durmiendo, molestándose entre ellos… Lo típico en una reunión

-Stupid frog! Vas a ver que conmigo no te tienes que meter – Inglaterra saca su varita, dispuesto a hacer sufrir a Francia

-¿Crees que con esa cosa me vas a asustar? –Se levanta del suelo y miró con burla al inglés –A mí no me causa miedo tu "magia" – Burló haciendo énfasis en el entrecomillado de magia

-¡Ya verás! – Ondeo su varita con enojo – Hoata! –

El destello mágico fue visto a tiempo por Francia esquivando con velocidad, y por qué no, con gracia y "glamour". Una nube gigantesca y muy espesa de humo se hizo presente en un punto de la sala, los países cercanos al punto de ataque lograron presenciar que tres países fueron víctimas.

-¡Inglaterra! ¡Mira lo que has hecho! – Alemania empezó a reñirlo de manera muy estricta. Mientras el inglés trataba de defenderse culpando al francés.  
Y de un momento a otro, tanto Inglaterra como Alemania se quedaron fríos dirigiendo lentamente su vista a la pared. ¿Razón? Un cuchillo volador que pasó a gran velocidad cerca de las narices, literalmente, de esos dos países se encontraba ahora incrustado en la pared, causando que no solo los "afectados" se helaran, sino también todos los que presenciaron al dichoso cuchillo volador

El humo estaba empezando a disiparse, pero no lo suficiente como para distinguir quienes estaban ahí

-Tienes un minuto para explicar con exactitud qué nos hiciste –Del humo suena una voz tranquila y con cierto son de paciencia que hizo que a todos se les helara la sangre

El humo comenzó a disiparse más, dejando ver con más exactitud a las figuras que se encontraban dentro de este.  
Como primero divisaron a una figura masculina, parada con un porte digno de la realeza, tenía extendido el brazo derecho, brazo con el que lanzó el cuchillo. Si, esta persona fue la culpable. Un hombre alto, de pelo rubio casi blanquecino y ojos azules. Vestía un pantalón negro con botines del mismo color y una gabardina gris oscuro que le llegaba casi a las rodillas con el cuello y el borde de las mangas siendo adornados por peluche azul marino y sus manos estaban cubiertas por unos guantes color negro. Bastante guapo para el gusto de las naciones femeninas, pero la mirada que traía inspiraba miedo.

A su derecha se encontraba hincada en el suelo una chica de cuerpo delgado y muy estilizado de medianos atributos, de cabello castaño largo hasta la cadera, amarrado en una trenza adornándolo con un gran moño rosa al final. Tenía unos ojos café muy expresivos haciendo que la chica se viera muy tierna. Vestía un hanbok femenino rosa con blanco. Su expresión, a pesar de verse linda, para el gusto de varias naciones masculinas, que estaba haciendo mofletes y sonrojada, se podía apreciar su muy visible enojo

Y por último, a la izquierda del primero. Se encontraba un hombre sentado, en algo parecido a una posición fetal, junto a los pies del primero. Para sorpresa de todos, el chico parecía el gemelo de Rusia ¡Estaban igualitos! Lo único en lo llegaban a diferir era que, el chico, tenía el pelo rubio un poco más fuerte que el chico que tenía a su derecha, pero usando el mismo corte que Rusia. Usaba una bufanda color blanco alrededor de su cuello, a diferencia del otro que es casi gris. La cual era agarrada por el primero con su mano izquierda como si quisiera ahorcarlo o algo parecido. Sus ojos eran azules y vestía un traje parecido al soviético. Con la diferencia de que la gabardina de este llega a la cintura. Y al igual que el primer chico, sus manos llevan unos guantes color negro.

-¿Qué… Quién…? – Fue lo único que pudo articular Inglaterra después de examinar a esos tres

-¡Quiero que nos digas que fue lo que nos hiciste!... Aunque no me moleste del todo ser una mujer, exijo que hagas algo al respecto – Replica la chica todavía desde su posición

-Esto me está dando cierta incomodidad. Por favor Inglaterra explique que hizo, antes de que lo mate –Con voz tímida y algo asustadiza el chico del suelo dice lo último señalando al que lo agarra de la bufanda- ¿Puede revertir el hechizo?

-¡Los hechizos se inventaron en Corea, daze! –Grita la chica con un poco más de ánimo

-O nos devuelven a la normalidad… -Habla el chico de pie sacando de quien sabe dónde otro par de cuchillos y señalando al inglés con ellos –O esto… – Hablando de sus armas –Se volverán parte de sus banderas

Tras oír hablar a los tres, a todas las naciones les hizo "clic" el cerebro, dándose cuenta quienes faltan y por ende quienes son ellos. Unos segundos de silencio sepulcral inundaron la sala que para los presentes fueron eternas horas de silencio. Pero este fue roto brutalmente por dos gritos de terror femeninos, todas las naciones incluyendo las afectadas voltearon a ver a las "dueñas" de dichos gritos… Encontrándose con Rusia y China saliendo a toda velocidad de la sala de juntas gritando aún como si sus vidas e integridad dependieran de ello… Por qué en efecto sus vidas e integridad, sobre todo esta última, dependían de ello

_Fin del FlashBack_

Momentos después de la huida de esos dos países. Bielorrusia y Corea se abalanzaron contra Inglaterra… Si todo iba bien, esas dos naciones dejarían al Imperio Británico en los libros de historia como uno de los más grandes, remarcando su "repentina desaparición". A lo que Ucrania con mucho esfuerzo trató de evitar.

Cuando acabaron con la masacre fueron tras sus hermanos, pues les preocupó la forma tan repentina que salieron corriendo… Si supieran la realidad…  
Ucrania se quedó viendo que Inglaterra aun podía ser llamado país, mientras Francia divertido lo picaba con un palito en la torre de chichones que tenía en la cabeza siendo secundado por Italia. Alemania trato de calmar el nerviosismo de Ucrania y ver cómo podían resolver ese problema.

-Nii-san, ábreme – La insistencia de Bielorrusia estaba aterrando a Rusia, más de lo normal, pues sus golpes tenían más fuerza ahora –Que sea ahora un hombre no quiere decir que no sea yo-

-Ese es el problema, el que tu personalidad no cambiara es el problema. Y el que seas ahora un hombre te hace más aterradora por la fuerza que adquiriste –Después de eso se oyó un silencio, el ruso cayó en cuanta de lo que dijo tragando con fuerza… La había regado…

Y reafirmo esa suposición al verse cara a cara con el piso con todas las cosas que usó para atracar la puerta, regadas por todos lados mientras que la puerta… Bueno, ahora se podrá usar como mondadientes para todos

Se levantó con lentitud quedando en cuatro, y en esa posición volteo con más lentitud todavía hacia su hermana. Pero lo que vio lo dejo petrificado, atónito… Y todo lo relacionado.  
Era la primera vez que veía a Bielorrusia con esa expresión de duda y ¿Tristeza?... Si, en efecto, eso parecía tristeza.

-Bi… Bielo… -

-En serio… -Comenzó a hablar – ¿En serio soy tan… mole… molesto? –Hablo con tranquilidad, pero sin mirar a Rusia –Respóndeme Ivan… ¿Lo soy? –Su mirada estaba clavada en el suelo siendo oculta por su flequillo

-Na… Natalia… -Y eso lo dejó más sorprendido aún. Era muy raro que ella lo llamara por el nombre de su país, pero más raro aún que se dirigiera a él con su nombre humano… Definitivamente algo aquí andaba muy mal, se giró, aun estando en el suelo, para verla de frente

-Nyet- Soltó después de varios segundos de silencio aun atónito al uso de su nombre y por la expresión del otro –No lo eres… -Su cerebro para este momento no funcionaba y hablaba en automático –Es solo qué… -Bielorrusia lo mira con sorpresa y Rusia desvía la mirada –Me da miedo tu insistencia de querer casarte conmigo. Quiero que entiendas, yo no me siento listo para casarme. Sí, quiero que todos sean uno conmigo, pero del modo de que todos vivamos en la misma casa, seamos amigos y que parezca que somos una gran y enorme familia. No lo digo en el sentido que siento que tú siempre has creído- Hace una pequeña pausa para tomar valor para continuar, aun desviando la mirada –Yo… Te… Te quiero Bielorrusia… Pero no como a Ucrania… Es… más… -Se interrumpe –Pero tu insistencia en quererte casar me asusta y no sé si es correcto que te siga diciendo esto… -Es interrumpido al sentir una mano en su mentón haciendo que levante la vista, sintiendo al momento los labios del ahora bielorruso sobre los suyos

El roce fue lento y suave, transmitía sentimientos que Rusia nunca creyó que su hermana fuera capaz de transmitir. Cerró los ojos para dejarse llevar por el contacto, pero comenzaba a querer más. Se separó unos milímetros para dar una rápida y pequeña lamida a los labios de Bielorrusia, entendiendo rápido lo que quería. Sus labios pedían más por el contacto contrario, sus lenguas recorrían la boca contraria… Pedían por más…

Sin quererlo, se separaron al sentir que el aire les faltaba. Ese beso es lo más hermoso que ha sentido la bielorrusa, con lentitud abrió sus ojos encontrándose con la imagen más hermosa y excitante que ha visto en su vida.

Rusia se encontraba hincado frente a ella con las manos apoyadas sobre el suelo, sus mejillas estaban adornadas por un tenue rubor y sus ojos violeta los tenía entrecerrados. Haciendo que al ahora chico casi le diera una hemorragia nasal

_"Esto es raro… me siento extraña… extraño ¿Así se siente cuando se excita un hombre?"_ De un impulso, Bielorrusia tiró a Rusia acostándolo en el piso posándose sobre él en el acto atacando hambrientamente sus labios

-Na… Natalia… -Trataba de hablar entre besos

-Nikolai… -Se separa unos segundos para decirle eso antes de volver a lo que estaba

-¿Eh? – Lo logra separar tomándolo de los hombros – ¿Cómo? –

Suspira separándose un poco más de Rusia –Sería raro que me llames Natalia estando así –Se señala moviendo su dedo dando a entender que se refería al cuerpo –Además si lo piensas mejor quién sabe cuánto tiempo pueda llegar a estar en este estado… ¿Qué te parece el nombre? –

-Te queda bien –Sonríe de esa manera infantil –Y creo que tienes razón, entonces tendré que hacerme la idea temporal de que tengo un brat en vez de una sestra -

-¿Y qué me querías decir? –Pregunta Nikolai con duda

-¿Decirte de qué? –Su cerebro hace "click" –Ah! –Sonríe, haciendo que Bielorrusia vea con más duda –Se me olvida que no sabes… -Eso lo dice más para él que para el bielorruso, pero al estar tan cerca lo oyó y lo ve con más duda aún –Solo... ¿Qué te parece si vamos a otro lugar? Siento que aquí es algo incómodo – Bielorrusia asiente y se levanta. De un jalón y a una velocidad impresionante se lleva de ahí cargando a Rusia como si de plumas se tratara. Tomando en cuenta que si el bielorruso siendo chica tenía una fuerza de miedo… Imagínense ahora siendo hombre. Nota para todos los países, no traten de hacerlo enojar o les dolerá… Y mucho.

Llegan a la habitación rápidamente gracias la velocidad de Bielorrusia, este abre de una patada la puerta… Sin romperla esta vez aclaro.

Recuesta a Rusia en su cama con cuidado posándose sobre él durante la acción y volviendo a atacar sus labios de forma más salvaje ahora. La adicción a esos labios empezaba a volver loco al bielorruso

_"Siento mi cuerpo arder, ya no puedo aguantar más…" _ De un tirón le quitó la bufanda a Rusia para atacar su cuello sin reparo. Rusia suelta un pequeño gemido ante el acto haciendo delirar al bielorruso con eso _"oh por dios nii-san, no vuelvas a hacer eso o me volverás loco"_

-Nii-san… -Se separa un poco para ver a los ojos a Rusia -¿Seguro? –Fue lo único que dijo, no se necesitó más para saber a lo que se refería

-Yo si lo estoy. Quiero saber si tú lo estás – Rusia conocía demasiado bien a sus hermanas y sabía muy bien que si llegaban más lejos desvirgaría a Bielorrusia, de cualquier manera que esta sea

-Estoy dispuesta… Dispuesto a entregarme a ti –

-Igual yo – Se volvieron a besar. Rusia de una u otra manera se sentía en la misma situación que Bielorrusia, porque aunque el ya este demasiado estrenadito no le quita que lo que hará a continuación con su hermana va a ser diferente, único para ser más exactos

El beso se volvía cada vez más hambriento y necesitado, ambos necesitaban sentir más del otro. Sus lenguas recorrían la cavidad del contrario entrelazándose en una pelea que no necesariamente buscaba un ganador. Bielorrusia se deshace de la gabardina de Rusia con gran velocidad digna de él, posando sus manos debajo de la playera de su hermano recorriendo con gran ansiedad su torso, pecho, cintura, todo lo que esté al alcance de sus manos. Arrancándole pequeños pero placenteros suspiros al ruso

Rusia lo separo para poderse sentar y con una calma provocativa se quitó su playera, y de igual manera hizo lo mismo con la gabardina y la playera del bielorruso. Rusia no lo podía negar, su hermano tenía un cuerpo de infarto, sus músculos los tenía bien marcados sin pasar a lo exagerado y con una buena silueta delgada y bien trabajada

-Ivan… – Soltó en un susurro mirando al ruso. Dios, que Rusia haya oído a Bielorrusia decir su nombre de esa manera lo hacía perder los estribos. Rusia le devolvió la mirada preguntándole con ella para qué lo había llamado –Me… Me está doliendo –Con eso Rusia no necesitó más para entender que era a lo que se refería

-Fue muy brusco de tu parte "estrenar" tu nuevo cuerpo de esta manera –Se movió de la posición en la que estaban para hincarse y quedar a la altura del rubio –Todavía no estás acostumbrado a los cambios que puede ocasionar en ti – Recorre sus manos desde el pecho hasta parar en la comisura de sus pantalones –Voy a ayudarte… - Le dice en un susurro al oído haciéndolo estremecer

Desabrochó el pantalón con lentitud y con cuidado liberó el miembro del bielorruso provocándole un ligero gemido. Comienza a besarle el cuello mientras mueve su mano sacándole genidos cada vez más sonoros a Bielorrusia.  
Bielorrusia estaba tan concentrado en lo que Rusia hacia que no se percató del movimiento que hizo este, hasta que lo sintió

-¡Ah! – Bielorrusia no puede dejar de gemir más y más alto, sintiendo como su cuerpo se arquea y tiembla por lo bien que sintió. Con mucho trabajo voltea a ver a Rusia, viendo como este está entretenido pasando su lengua por toda su extensión, metiéndolo a su boca en un ritmo muy agobiante para el otro

_"Se siente muy bien, y raro a la vez. ¡Quiero que siga!"_ –Ivan, más… ¡Sigue! – Bielorrusia no entendía muy bien lo que sentía, pero tampoco tenía que ser una genio para deducir a que se debía. Simplemente la sensación es diferente, según ella, en un cuerpo masculino… Y más si alguien más te hace el favorcito

Rusia deja su trabajo para volver a atacar los labios del menor, dejándolo todo excitado y desesperado por haberlo dejado a medias. Lo que provocó que el rubio tumbara de nuevo al mayor sobre la cama y de forma algo desesperada empezó a tocarlo llegando a su miembro.

Rusia gimió con algo de fuerza al sentir los movimientos firmes y fuertes, pero que no lo llegaban a lastimar, de la mano de su hermano. Por puso instinto, Bielorrusia movía sus caderas buscando más contacto para sentir lo que estaba sintiendo hace unos momentos sin encontrarlo, no de la misma manera

Rusia, con toda la lentitud que pudo, tomó el miembro de Bielorrusia y lo guio a su entrada. Y de la misma forma Bielorrusia, con toda la calma y cuidado que pudo, fue entrando en él.  
Los dos estaban demasiado excitados que apenas y recordaban que la palabra lentitud y calma existía en el vocabulario.

Entre besos y caricias los dos esperaron a que Rusia se acostumbrara un poco a la intromisión. Ya que era la primera vez que él quedaba en esa posición… Y eso lo hacía por Bielorrusia nada más

Unos pocos segundos bastaron para que Bielorrusia comenzara a moverse de forma lenta sintiendo como su piel se erizaba por la excelente sensación que recorría su cuerpo. En la habitación solo se podían oír gemidos de placer de ambas partes conforme las estocadas se hacían cada vez más rápidas al punto de que los dos llegaran al éxtasis de forma simultánea

La respiración de ambos trataba de volver a la normalidad al igual que el latido de sus corazones. Con cuidado Bielorrusia salió de Rusia, acostándose a su lado abrazándose mientras lograban acompasar sus respiraciones. Sin palabras que decir, se dieron un beso, pequeño esta vez para recostarse un rato

-Иван, я люблю (1) –

-я также Николай (2)-

Otro beso por parte de los dos basto para envolverse en un silencio para nada incómodo, pero su agradable… Muy agradable

-Me alegra que todo esté bien –Una voz masculina muy calmada habla para sí –Creo que con esto no tomarán tan mal lo del encantamiento – Ucrania se aleja a paso lento de la habitación de su hermano menor pensando alegremente las cosas que su oído alcanzó a presenciar –Mmm… ¿Debería ir a Asia a ver si puedo avisar de lo del encantamiento o me espero? –Detiene un momento sus pasos para ponerse a pensar –Mejor mando un mensaje –Saca su celular y teclea un mensaje a la nación asiática antigua _"¿Podrías llevar mañana a la casa de Inglaterra a Corea? Nos van a dar noticias sobre nuestro estado. Saludos. Ucrania"_

-Espero nadie se tome tan mal la noticia –Sonríe como Ucrania siempre lo ha hecho con un toque de pena por ser la única…único, hasta ahora, de lo que les espera a las naciones afectadas

-Hare algo de cenar, mis hermanos estarán hambrientos – Y con el mismo paso lento se dirige a la cocina

-¿Mañana, aru? Espero que sea por qué están buscando un remedio, aru –

-¿Oppa, que tanto balbuceas? –Se oye una voz medio somnolienta a su lado

-Eh? –Voltea a donde viene la voz y sonríe –Nada, Ucrania me acaba de mandar un mensaje que vayamos a Londres mañana –

-¿A Londres? –Se sienta a su lado -¿Crees que hayan hecho algo al respecto, daze? –

-No lo sé, pero más le valga a opio haber encontrado una solución, aru – La chica se recarga en su hombro entrecerrando los ojos aun por el sueño que tiene encima –No te duermas de nuevo Corea, tenemos que arreglar las cosas para irnos, aru –Se levanta de su lugar caminando hacia las habitaciones, haciendo que la chica callera lento hacia el suelo

-Pero aún tengo sueño, además es muy temprano… ¡Son las cinco de la mañana, daze! – Se acuesta en el suelo mientras hace su berrinche

-¿Culpa de quien fue? – China se asoma dónde estaba la chica –Y sabes que a esta hora siempre estoy despierto -

-Tuya por seguirme la corriente –Suelta sin más haciendo que el mayor se sonrojara de sobre manera

-Porque eres demasiado obstinado y si no accedía tal vez hasta peor me iba a ir, aru –

-Tan obstinada soy que solo me bastó darte un beso para que hicieras lo demás – Voltea a ver a China desde el suelo con su boca torciéndose imitando la de un gato con una mirada acusatoria. El rojo de la cara del chino podría hacerle competencia a su bandera en estos momentos

-¡Le-levantate de ahí y vamos a arreglar las cosas, mientras pienso que hacer de desayuno, aru! –Se mete rápido a la primera habitación que encontró para huir de la vergüenza que su hermanita le estaba haciendo pasar. Por fortuna, era la de él

La ahora coreana se levanta y se dirige a la habitación en la que se metió China viendo como sacaba varias cosas de su closet muy concentrado en quien sabe que porque nunca oyó a la chica posarse detrás suyo. Corea abrazó por la espalda al mayor recostando su cabeza cerca de su cuello

China dio un respigo cuando la acción lo sacó de sus pensamientos, devolviendo el gesto del abrazo a la chica colocando sus manos sobre sus brazos.

-사랑 해요 (3) –

-我也, 韩国 (4) –

Se quedaron un rato más así para después seguir acomodando cosas e irse a preparar el desayuno

-Londres, Inglaterra—

Las cinco naciones habían llegado a Londres temprano encontrándose las cinco en el aeropuerto. Tomaron un taxi para que los llevara a la casa del inglés. Varios minutos pasaron y sin ningún contratiempo llegaron a su destino… Bueno, si como contratiempo no contamos que Bielorrusia casi asesina a un pobre e inocente taxista por no entender bien cuando esta… este, le hablaba dejándole un trauma al pobre señor… entonces no hubo contratiempo alguno

-¿Que no puedes controlar a tu hermana o qué, aru? – Se bajan del taxi y se dirigen a la puerta de la nación inglesa –Casi mata al pobre hombre, Rusia – Y lo dice de forma literal

-No es nuestra culpa que el señor no entendiera el acento de mi brat – Sonríe de esa forma infantil de siempre –Además le repitió como diez veces la dirección y nos llevó a dos lugares distintos – Sigue con la sonrisa

-Ya chicos, eso ya pasó. Además no paso a mayores de todos modos –Ucrania trata como siempre de intermediar las cosas. Toca el timbre –Además llegamos a buen tiempo ¿No? Y llegamos bien – Sonríe

-Ah, hello. You arrival was well? – Inglaterra les saluda al abrir la puerta. Se hace un lado para hacer pasar a las naciones

- Si, estuvo bien, gamsa (5) – Entra la coreana como si fuera su casa yendo directamente a la sala y tumbarse en el primer lugar que encontró en el sofá seguida por los demás que tomaron asiento de una forma un poco más civilizada

-Y bien… -Bielorrusia ve fijamente a Inglaterra tras la pregunta, sin necesidad de decir más, todos sabían a qué se refería

-Bueno, no sé cómo decirles esto pero… -Se sienta quedando de frente a las después de haberles acercado un poco de té –El hechizo que hice fue uno de una magnitud un poco grande. De tan enojado que andaba no me di cuenta de eso y pues… - Es interrumpido

-¡Ya dimos cuanto tiempo vas a tardar en resolverlo, daze! –

-A eso iba – Agarra su taza y toma un poco de té antes de continuar, suelta un largo suspiro –Creo que es mejor que vayan dándose la idea de que esto va a continuar así –

-¿Qué quieres decir, aru? – Todos ven fijamente al inglés esperando atentamente su respuesta

-Que este hechizo no tiene remedio ni solución, Ucrania, Bielorrusia y Corea se quedarán así pasa siempre- Suelta sin más rodeos dejando a todas las naciones, menos a Ucrania, con los ojos tremendamente abiertos

-Cuando me quede con Inglaterra para ver si aún lo habían dejado vivo, entre Alemania y yo buscamos en sus libro a ver si había algo que pudiera revertirlo, cuando él despertó ayudó a buscar y no encontramos nada… Esto es definitivo –La tranquilidad en la que Ucrania dice las cosas llega a ser tan desesperante a veces, en especial para el bielorruso

-¡Lo sabías Dimitri. Y no nos lo dijiste! – Agarra al ucraniano de la bufanda, zarandeándolo con fuerza

-¡Me voy a quedar como mujer para siempre, daze! – Sigue sin caber en la impresión que esto le dio. Y comienza a correr en círculos por toda la sala

Mientras tanto, Rusia y China se encontraban en estado completo de shock mientras sus respectivos hermanos estaban en crisis existencial. Su cerebro trataba de correr, asimilando la noticia dada… Sin éxito alguno

-¡VAS A MORIR! – Gritan al unísono Corea y Bielorrusia abalanzándose sobre Inglaterra, para una vez más, tratar de hacerlo pasar la misma suerte que corrieron Roma y Germania… Dejarlo solo en el recuerdo. Y Ucrania como esa vez, trató de separar a las naciones furiosas de Inglaterra… Dejemos esto como que mejor Ucrania se pone a pensar a cuantas naciones mandar la invitación al funeral del inglés

-Bueno, creo que es algo que no esperaba oír, aru – Dice China después de salir del shock en el que se encontraba

-Da, yo tampoco me lo esperaba. Creí que habría una solución – China asiente ante su comentario – ¿Crees que está mal que se queden así?-

Voltea a ver a Rusia, para después pasar su mirada enfrente viendo como sus hermanos martirizan al inglés y sonríe de forma suave –Por mí no hay problema que Corea se quede así, además creo que a Taiwán le gustaría tener una hermana que tenga su misma energía y a Vietnam no creo que la idea le desagrade tampoco, aru. Lo que sí, es que Corea del Norte se sentirá algo incómodo con su nueva hermana – Voltea a ver a Rusia - ¿Y tú qué crees, aru? -

-Que me sentiré raro en ya no tener sestras, pero en cuanto a Bielorrusia solo que tendré que aprender a cómo controlar su ira. Si de por sí daba miedo como mujer, ahora como hombre será peor – Sonríe de forma infantil –Pero con Ucrania no me molesta, creo que hasta más dócil es –

China ríe ante el comentario y se levanta de su lugar –Mejor vamos por ellos antes de que en serio maten a Inglaterra, aru –

Las cosas después de eso transcurrieron con mucha normalidad. A pesar de que a las demás naciones aún no se acostumbraban del todo con el cambio, trataban a los tres como siempre lo hacían… O en lo que cabía.

Y lo que más los desacostumbraba en la situación era que Bielorrusia ya no acosaba a su hermano de manera insistente, al contrario, Rusia buscaba a Bielorrusia cuando una junta acababa o cuando era el receso de esta.  
Al igual que con los asiáticos. Corea ya no acosaba tan insistentemente a China y cada vez que alguna nación coqueteaba con Corea, China llegaba con una patada voladora y se llevaba de ahí celosamente a la chica. Pero había que admitir, la chica estaba como ella quería para el gusto de la mayoría de los demás países, no podían evitar el querer acercársele. Pero tenían que hacerlo… O China repartiría patadas voladoras a diestra y siniestra, eso o su wok sería un bonito sombrero para quien se atreviese.

Pero de ahí en fuera todo era normal, ¿no?

Por lo menos para las nuevas parejas si lo era

Traducciones:

, ya lyublyu = Ivan, te amo  
2. Ya takzhe, Nikolay = Yo también, Nikolai  
3. Sarangheo = Te quiero  
4. Wo ye, Hánguó = También yo, Corea  
5. Gracias

Espero haya sido de su agrado la historia. Soy nueva haciendo este tipo de fics, así que no sean tan rudos conmigo n.n

Espero sus reviews con sus quejas, sugerencias y más .w.  
Spasibo por leer! :D


End file.
